filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Charles Bronson
Charles Bronson, de son vrai nom Charles Dennis Buchinski, (3 novembre 1921 à Ehrenfeld, Pennsylvanie - 30 août 2003 à Los Angeles) était un acteur américain. Biographie Onzième des quinze enfants d'immigrants lituaniens prolétaires, il est surtout connu pour ses rôles dans des western (Les Sept Mercenaires, Il était une fois dans l'Ouest ou encore Soleil Rouge) et des films de guerre (La Grande Évasion et Les Douze Salopards). Consacré en Europe par Sergio Leone et René Clément (Le Passager de la pluie), Bronson trouve le succès aux U.S.A. en 1974, grâce à Un justicier dans la ville, à l'âge de 52 ans. Il tourne quatre suites à ce film de Michael Winner, au fil des années. Charles Bronson a tourné plus de 150 films pour la télévision, entre 1952 et 1998. Il tient la vedette de quatre séries : Man with a camera (1958-1960), Empire (1962), Les Voyages de Jamie McPheeters (1964) et Family of cops (1996-1998). En tant qu'artiste invité, l'acteur apparaît souvent en boxeur (M-Squad avec Lee Marvin, Playhouse 90, Roy Rogers, One step beyond) ou en méchant de western (Bonanza, Rawhide avec Clint Eastwood, Have gun, will travel, Gunsmoke). On se souvient de son rôle de soldat pacifiste dans la mythique série Twilight Zone, ou de gangster gitan dans Les Incorruptibles. « Le monstre sacré » a succombé à une pneumonie alors qu'il était atteint de la maladie d'Alzheimer. Filmographie * 1951 : La marine est dans le lac (You're in the Navy now) (comme Charles Buchinski) * 1951 : Mademoiselle gagne tout (Pat and Mike) (comme Charles Buchinski) * 1953 : L'Homme au masque de cire (comme Charles Buchinsky) * 1953 : La Belle du Pacifique (comme Charles Buchinsky) * 1954 : Chasse au gang (Crime Wave) (comme Charles Buchinsky) * 1954 : L'Aigle Solitaire (comme Charles Buchinsky) * 1954 : Bronco Apache (comme Charles Buchinsky) * 1954 : L'Aigle solitaire (Drum Beat) * 1954 : Vera Cruz (comme Charles Buchinsky) * 1956 : Le jugement des flêches (Run of the Arrow) * 1958 : Man with a Camera (Serie TV) * 1958 : Mitraillette Kelly (Machine-Gun Kelly) * 1958 : Ten North Frederick de Philip Dunne * 1959 : La Proie des vautours * 1960 : Les Sept Mercenaires (The Magnificent Seven) * 1961 : Le Maître du monde * 1962 : Kid Galahad * 1963 : La Grande Évasion * 1964 : Guns of Diablo * 1965 : Le Chevalier des sables (The Sandpiper) de Vincente Minnelli : Cos Erickson * 1965 : La Bataille des Ardennes (Battle of the Bulge) de Ken Annakin : le major Wolenski * 1966 : Propriété interdite * 1967 : Il était une fois deux salopards (TV) * 1967 : Les Douze Salopards (The Dirty Dozen) * 1968 : Pancho Villa * 1968 : Adieu l'ami (Honor Among Thieves) * 1968 : La Bataille de San Sebastian * 1968 : Il était une fois dans l'Ouest (Once Upon a Time in the West) * 1969 : Le Passager de la pluie de René Clément : le colonel Harry Dobbs * 1970 : La Cité de la violence * 1970 : De la part des copains de Terence Young : Joe Martin alias Joe Moran * 1970 : Les Baroudeurs * 1971 : Le Solitaire de l'Ouest * 1972 : Le Dossier Valachi * 1972 : Soleil rouge * 1972 : Les Collines de la terreur (Chato's land) * 1973 : Le Flingueur * 1973 : Cosa Nostra * 1973 : Le Cercle noir * 1974 : Chino * 1974 : Un justicier dans la ville (Death Wish) * 1974 : Mr. Majestic * 1975 : Le Bagarreur * 1975 : Le Solitaire de Fort Humboldt * 1975 : L'Evadé * 1976 : C'est arrivé entre midi et trois heure * 1977 : Un Espion de trop * 1977 : Raid sur Entebbe * 1979 : Avec les compliments de Charlie * 1980 : Le Bison blanc (Cabo Blanco) * 1980 : Borderline * 1981 : Chasse à mort * 1982 : Un justicier dans la ville 2 (Death Wish II) * 1983 : ''Le Justicier de minuit * 1984 : L'Enfer de la violence * 1985 : Le Justicier de New York (Death Wish III) * 1986 : La Loi de Murphy * 1987 : Protection rapprochée (Assassination) * 1987 : Le Justicier braque les dealers (Death Wish IV) * 1988 : Le Messager de la mort * 1989 : Kinjite, sujets tabous * 1991 : The Indian Runner * 1993 : Le Grand Détournement * 1994 : Le Justicier 5 : L'Ultime Combat (Death Wish V) * 1995 : Une famille de flics Catégorie:Acteur américain Catégorie:Naissance en 1921 Catégorie:Décès en 2003